


Ocean Eyes

by Justsamrandumbfujoshi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsamrandumbfujoshi/pseuds/Justsamrandumbfujoshi
Summary: Ushijima still remembers the sensation of death but what had brought calmness to his heart were those emerald like ocean eyes, of the one who had saved him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic ( ╹▽╹ )
> 
> PS: I do not own haikyuu I just love fanfics

_The feeling of air leaving his lungs had scared him. The young_ _Ushijima_ _Wakatoshi_ _, son of the chief of their village. A boy whom was supposed to be the heir of the chief position, dies at a young age of 5 on a lonely and cold sea._

_Still the feeling of the cool water surrounding him the feeling of breathlessness scares him. It was lonely, the sea was a lonesome place. A dark abyss he had fell into as he tried to grab his paper boat to which caused him to be dragged by the big sudden wave into the vast dark ocean._

_The warmth of his body had left him, the numbness that was slowly crippling its way to him had covered him entirely. He was feeling death which had scared him, it makes his lips tremble. What a pathetic way it was to die._

_Then suddenly a cold hand reached his cheeks, that made him open his eyes as wide as he could but the image was rather blurry. Despite of the shrill hand this being had his breath and lips were warm, it was breathing life back to him. He touched his face and he felt the fin like ears, as he calmly opened thy eyes he saw something he had never seen. Ocean eyes..._

_..._

Ushijima opened his eyes, his body was trembling in fear at the feeling of reminiscing death but his heart was rather calm and clear. It was warm vivid memory. Until now, he had forgotten the merman's face and features. If only something he did remember was those ocean eyes. Eyes that seemed to glitter like emerald, yet it had reflected the deep blue abyss. Lapis it was yet so lovely. Dark yet pretty, he would never forget those lovely emerald ocean eyes.

His hands would sometimes tremble at the sight of the crashing waves at the high rocks, yet he was the Chieftain after his father had left. He had responsibility he must take care of. At the hands of fear his body trembled and yet those ocean eyes had reflected the sea's beauty. It was scary yet pretty after all.

Night fell and as Ushijima walked back to his home after assessing his agendas, he saw a naked man on the sand. Sand sticked to his thin hairless legs, white as a pearl, hair as brown as the trees, and his eyes were the same ocean eyes he had encountered. The naked man looked to him and their eyes had met, Ushijima's heart quivered as he saw the heart shattering grief the man in front of him had. Quickly, Ushijima took of his jacket and covered the beautiful man in front of him, and carried him. The naked man slowly sniffled and a relieved smile was on his face as he slowly whisper _"Thank you."_

Ushijima recollected himself and they had reached their home. Good for him, adults often live alone at their village. So no one would see their chief's crime, letting a possible danger in. Though, how could someone be dangerous? His ocean eyes had revealed the crystal clear waters, and his voice had sounded like the voices of Angels. He was like the embodiment of beauty. It was impossible, utterly impossible for one to be a threat.

Quickly, Ushijima laid the unconscious man on bed. He grabbed clothes that had seemed to fit but it was still a bit loose. Ushijima went to his kitchen to make stew, at the sight of the fishes he had remembered that the man before him was a fish as well. He quickly hid the fishes, and stewed some vegetables from his tiny garden.

Morning came, Ushijima woke up at the sudden weight before him. He blinked frequently, at the sight of those oceans eyes locked on him that seemed teary.

"A- Ah, um good morning." Ushijima managed to pull off without showing his embarrassment.

"Pl- Please teach me how to walk." The man talked stiffly, as his ocean eyes left off those tears.

"I see, don't cry then we have a whole lesson to do." Ushijima patted the man's trembling back and soon from a teary expression the man smiled widely.

The lesson wasn't hard and soon he was able to walk. The man hugged him in excitement but whose stomach gurgled and he shyly withdrew back. He had also taught the man to hold a spoon, who seemed to greatly enjoy the stew. Thought him how to wear cloths, how to wash himself and the whole house. The man seemed to be excited to learn about gardening so he taught him the basics of gardening.

"Oikawa Tooru." The boy suddenly spoke, as they were watering the carrots.

 _What a beautiful name._ Ushijima looked towards Tooru, and quickly smiled.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." He offered a hand shake. To which Tooru stared for 5 seconds and shake it aggressively.

"Waka- chan~!" Tooru innocently called him that made him laugh... It was the first time someone had called him like that so casually.

"Should I not?" Tooru looked teary like a drenched puppy.

"I like it, call me Waka- kun." Tooru's eyes lit up and he childishly grinned. As Ushijima caress his fuzzy smooth brown locks, he felt the warmth that seeped to his hands. He felt so happy and relieved, it was the first time he felt such thing.

\-- 7 Days Later --

Ushijima's life changed drastically. From the mundane routine from house and work, the scared eyes of his villagers aside from his best friend, Tendou. The grey boring yet contented life he had suddenly became so bright and new. The brunette with ocean eyes, brought colour to his world. That childish laughter, innocent smiles, angelic voice and lastly, those deep warm ocean eyes. Everyday, was a new experience he never felt such happiness nor feel so carefree.

"Wakatoshi- kun, you seem happy these days." Tendou who was by his side as he did the paper works suddenly brought up.

"Do I?" Ushijima felt slightly surprised, did he really seemed so carefree.

"You do, your eyebrows says so." Tendou hummed and before Ushijima could even ask Tendou left the room.

He was left alone, it was always this silent but why does it feel new? Ah, it was because Tooru always had questions about the world before him, the boy's curious innocent questions made him jolly, seeing such a cute person to be so curious about the world made Ushijima remember his childhood. He soon noticed the smile that crept on his face at the very thought of Tooru, he then gaped and small dust of pink formed on his cheeks. He was in love, never had he felt such thing before, even when the whole village women tried to woe him none of them succeeded. Yet, after 7 days someone had stolen his heart, it was a genuine warm feeling but fear was present as well.

Feeling scared Ushijima left his office and immediately run to his small hut, his small world he opened to a foreign ocean blue eyed boy. As he slammed the door open, his racing heart stilled and relaxed, his worried expression became a soft smile.

"Welcome home Waka- kun." The smile that seemed to have flowers blooming around him, those twinkles his ocean eyes had. How could Ushijima even bear to be apart from such light.

Ushijima quickly ran off to Tooru, holding him tightly feeling every sensation, touch, smell he could feel, he could see, he could hear and smell. The familiar scent of the waves, the eyes of an ocean, the voice of an angel. Ushijima's eyes teared up he was truly home.

"Waka- kun, did something happen at work?" Tooru gently patted the shivering boy's back.

"Don't leave me." Ushijima suddenly spoke.

"All you have to do is to wait here for me." Ushijima quickly faced Tooru, he was scared of it being worried but what welcomed him was tears that fell from those ocean eyes.

Immediately he gently tapped off those tears that made its way to Tooru's cheeks. Tooru leaned into the touch and kiss his palm.

"I won't go anywhere." It was only four words that brought the sudden rush of relief to Ushijima's heart. When did he became so vulnerable to emotions?

"Will you please listen to my story Ushijima- kun, you see fifteen years ago..." Tooru started.

"You saved me from drowning." Ushijima suddenly ended the statement, that made Tooru smile even more.

"I see so you do remember. However, there is more that you must learn." Tooru smile grew serious, and he leaded them to seat down.

Tooru goes as follows, he is the merman that saved Ushijima. However, merman's are strictly prohibited to interact with humans, and if they do so, that means they will be come an outcast and must either make that human fall with them and bring that person to the sea and turn them to a fellow merman, or the merman who interacted with the man will die. It was just that the connection they had were strong, since Ushijima had lived because Tooru who fell in love at first sight gave his breath to Ushijima. Tooru held on to life for 15 years and he was banished from the waters for giving his heart to a son of man. Then a miracle happened as he reached the surface he was saved by the one whom he had loved and the he first had saved.

The two held hands they were both scared, Tooru was scared his love is one sided while Ushijima was scared that Tooru would vanish, Tooru mentioned death was he saved, now that the feeling is mutual?

"How can I save you?" Ushijima suddenly whispered, his heart torn he didn't want to lose him.

"You can't leave your life here just for me, so I.... I just want you to mark me, give me a proof of our love, please that is all that I want and to spend my last days with you." Tooru solemnly requested. Ushijima wanted to debate him but it was true he couldn't just leave his responsibility. Instead he sighed and carefully nodded, they were a selfish love struck fools.

Tooru held Ushijima's bigger hand and slowly remove their tops and bottoms. He wanted to make sure nothing goes untouched and untasted. Running his hands at those finely chiseled chest muscles and at those thick strong biceps. He smelled the strong scent his loved one was giving off. Ushijima had done the same, he wanted to know everything and mark everything of Tooru as his. Biting and nibbling on those pearl like skin, and exploring the moist cavern he had unexplored. It was a long night between the two. A night filled with yearning and love, grief and sorrow... It was their last goodbye.

Then after the shared passion, Tooru silently left his bed and went to the bay. He was enamoured by the familiar scent of the sea and he walked toward the crystal clear water that had reflected the starry night. He silently wept and swam under the sea. His legs had became a tail once more, the sea where he had met his beloved had became his grave. Then, suddenly he felt that familiar hands wrap his waist.

As he turned around he wept, he had millions of questions and mixed feelings but had won was his happiness, happiness that Ushijima chose him. Soon, Ushijima's body went through a change as they dove deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless abyss. Yet he knew he was safe under Tooru's arms and at the sight of those calming ocean eyes. They would no longer be apart.

Then it had become a legend that a siren stole their village's chief and drowned him to the abyss. Yet no one truly knew the truth behind such tale.

- _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I really do enjoy this ship since I found many many fanarts on net so this one is inspired from it. 
> 
> Stay safe and leave kudos if you enjoyed :>


End file.
